The present invention relates to a device for safely stopping a vehicle in security, law enforcement and other scenarios.
It is known to employ net-like devices which wrap around vehicle wheels in order to stop vehicles. Such devices tend to lead to abrupt locking of the wheels, which may result in skidding and loss of control of the vehicle.